


Heating Up

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 18+, ABO dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fingering, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Slight Choking, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: The morning after a heavy night of drinking and partying for your birthday means snuggles in bed with your favourite Alpha… who just happens to trigger your heat





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



Heating Up

You became aware of the soft pillow against your face as the small puddle of drool on it started to cool in the morning breeze, the soft drapes gently billowing in the breeze from the open window. For a few moments you let your mind catch up with your body, the previous nights festivities being recalled from the foggy parts of your brain, a smile curling on your lips.

Yesterday had been your birthday. Another year older, another year no wiser to much, but another year in which you had spent your life happily mated to the kindest Alpha you’d ever known; Steve Rogers.

The evening had been probably the most fun you’d ever had, friends in the back yard around a grill, a ball game going on in the meadow beyond the fence. As the night had crept in you’d curled up on the lounger with Steve as everyone sat around the firepit and roasted marshmallows, and as the embers glowed you’d watched fireflies as your drink had been topped up. You couldn’t remember anything beyond the fireflies, so deduced that there had been more alcohol and at some point Steve had carried you to bed. You were still wearing your panties and a thin cotton tee so you knew you hadn’t celebrated your birthday in more carnal ways, but as you became aware of your surroundings you realised you were alone in the bed. Reaching out behind you the residual warmth of where your Alpha hadn’t long gone from beneath the covers, you listened to the quiet of the house before being able to pick up his soft footfalls on the staircase, entering your shared bedroom and quietly setting a bottle of water on the side cabinet.

Lifting the sheet Steve slid in behind you, surprised when you wriggled back against him;

“I wasn’t expecting you to wake for a while yet”

“What can i say...” you murmured quietly; “I missed my post birthday cuddles with my Alpha”

Steve nuzzled at your neck, his beard brushing against your skin as his soft lips traced patterns over your skin. Pushing back into his embrace, his calloused fingers traced patterns down your side and over your stomach before reaching for your thigh. Instinctively you raised your leg, letting him run his fingertips along the underside before he brushed oh-so-lightly against your panties;

“Ooh!”

The spark of arousal surprised you, Steve murmuring against your skin as he did it again and got the same reaction;

“So sensitive this morning my sweet Omega...”

Steve’s fingers traced over the trim of your panties before he started to rub the soft cotton against your folds, your wetness soaking through to his fingers as he moulded them to your shape. Rocking your hips against his touch you could feel his cock growing hard against the small of your back and as his tip started to leak precome against your skin where your tee had ridden up did you realise he was naked;

“Steve?”

“Hmm-mm?”

“Did you wander around the house naked?”

“Mighta done”

“Someone coulda s-s-seen...” His fingers were pressing harder, seeking out your clit as you attempted to chastise him; “We’ve still got houseguests...”

“Don’t worry, the only people i ran into were Bucky and your best friend that he hooked up with last night”

“Wh-what did they say?”

“They didn’t notice, they were too busy sixty nineing on the kitchen island”

“Oh-oooooh...”

As you responded it was the exact moment that he’d hooked your panties to one side and had slid his thumb into your soaked hole, his fingers still working against your clit. His kisses to your neck and shoulders had turned into gentle bites, his teeth grazing against your skin and sending chills down your spine, only heightening your arousal as he teased your scent gland and your bonding marks.

“That’s it my sweet Omega, i can feel ya’ quivering ‘round my thumb, you’re so desperate for more this mornin’ aren’t ya? You’re so fucking slick, y’feel so good” he spoke softly as his hand worked between your thighs at your core; “You gonna come for your Alpha? Come all over my hand and show me how much slick you can make? Ya’ smell so damn good, i can’t wait to taste you, but y’gotta come first...”

As he spoke he managed to work the arm he was laying on beneath you, his hand making its way to your throat as his fingers gently curled around your throat, holding you in place as his bites to your neck got firmer, his ministrations to your cunt quicker.

When his bites to your neck got just that perfect amount of firm, when the fine line of pain started to tingle it was what drove you over the edge, Steve pushing you as you came hard, his hand on your throat tightening as the one between your legs made you come so hard you soaked his hand.

As you started to come down from the endorphin rush your orgasm had given you, Steve pressed soft kisses to your neck as his hands stroked your heated skin;

“Shhh, its ok. You did really well Omega...” he muttered praise as he pressed his lips to your shoulder.

You lay there in his arms, your body still shaking a good ten minutes afterwards, but as it didn’t subside you felt Steve shift and inhale sharply;

“Oh”

“Hmm?” you hummed out, your mind foggy

“Oh my sweet Omega... I’m sorry”

“Sorry? Wha’for?”

He chuckled, his voice low;

“I didn’t realise i was scenting...” his hand strayed to your stomach where you felt the first unwelcome fire start to burn and you realised it; “I think i’ve brought your heat on a few days early...”

Closing your eyes you took deep breaths through your nose, realising he was correct. As a small whimper escaped your lips you felt Steve’s strong hands on you, the warmth of his palm over your stomach helping to keep the cramps at bay;

“I’m gonna do this right Omega, gonna give you my knot and fill you with my come. Yeah? You want that?”

“Please Alpha” you whimpered.

Shifting behind you his hands left you for a fraction of a second before he was moving you, pulling you into the prone position with your ass high in the air, your chest against the sheets and your cheek against your cool pillow. As he nudged your knees further apart you could feel the ripe slick coating your inner thighs, your cunt ready and open for him.

“Now will ya’ look at that, don’t think i’ve ever seen somethin’ so pretty...”

Pulling your ass cheeks apart Steve dragged both thumbs through your folds, sending shocks through your body as you arched your back and opened yourself further, inviting him in. When you didn’t feel his touch after waiting for it, you glanced over your shoulder and the sight that greeted you caused a fresh flood of slick to coat your thighs; Steve was knelt on the bed, one hand still on your ass but his other wrapped around his dick, slowly pumping his fist up and down his considerable length, twisting slightly at the tip before running his thumb over the precome that was leaking from his slit, smoothing it over the bulbous crown. Glancing up you could see his eyes were dark, his pupils blown with lust and rut hormones, his hindbrain taking hold of his actions.

He winked at you before he lowered himself to your cunt, his soft breath cooling your wet skin before his tongue licked a thick stripe through your folds. As his beard brushed against your soft skin it left a trail of tingling nerves, his lips closing around your clit as he buried his face deep, his nose nudging against your entrance. With a shudder you came against his face, soaking his mouth and chin, your slick covering his beard as he lapped it up.

“Mmm my sweet Omega, i’ll never get tired of tasting that...” his voice was deep with lust, barely a whisper as he reached over and grabbed a pillow, sliding it beneath your belly; “Just a little lower Darlin’, gonna make you comfy before i give you my knot...”

Sliding down you lowered your body, still presenting your ass in the air for him, your back arched as the cool sheets touched your warming skin. Steve’s strong hands lifted your legs until you were laying prone for him, keening to every touch until you felt the bulbous head of his dick nudge through your folds as he coated himself with your slick.

He teased you for a few moments, taking himself in hand as he ran his tip to your clit and back to your hole, just stretching your entrance before heading back to your clit again, making you moan with desperation;

“Alpha... please...” you whined

“Shhh... i got you...” Steve whispered as you felt the thick head ease past the tight ring of muscle at your entrance, pushing into you slowly. He waited a moment to allow your inner walls to relax, covering your body with his so his chest was pressed to your back as he slid further into your willing body. With each slow push Steve kissed and sucked on the back of your neck, sliding his hands up your arms until he was able to link his fingers with yours as he eventually bottomed out.

“Oh god... Omega... you feel so good, can already feel my knot startin’ to grow...” he felt you shiver at his words; “You like that? You want my knot? Want me to fill you with pups?”

“Alpha... Steve...” you pleaded; “Please...”

Sensing your desperation he finally started to move, sliding his hips back and forth as he plunged his cock so deep into you each time he would rub across your gspot. His balls would slap against your clit as your slick coated him each time he thrust in, nothing but primal grunts and moans filling the room.

With each thrust you met Steve’s body with a push, widening your stance so he could get deeper inside and when you felt just the barest of nudges against your cervix you realised you were going to come;

“Holy shit... Steve... Alpha...”

“Just a little longer Omega...” he muttered through gritted teeth, feeling his knot grow almost to full inflation; “I’m almost there; Just. A. Couple. More...”

He wasn’t able to finish his sentence, feeling the perfect moment when his knot inflated and with the perfect timed nudge hooked inside you just as you came. The howls of pleasure that echoed around the room as he filled you with spurt after spurt of thick streams of his come, filling your womb with his knot locked in place, making sure not a single drop escaped to ensure that you would sire his pups.

Resting his body against yours he nuzzled at your neck, licking and kissing your scarred bonding mark, the old imprint of his teeth never leaving your skin. When your breathing started to calm down to a normal rate you felt Steve shift slightly;

“Are you ok with me like this? I’m not too heavy?”

You keened back against him even through the haze of blissful exhaustion;

“No, you’re good; its comforting”

The pair of you stayed like that for a long while, kisses pressed to your skin, soft touches caressing each other until your bodies relaxed enough to shift, eventually falling asleep with your limbs entwined.

 

 


End file.
